To the End Of the world
by Yarsk
Summary: hanya orang biasa yang kemudian kehidupan nya menjadi lebih dari kata biasa. (Rip summary. Pair entahlah.)


To the end of the world

Chapter 1

Zombie? Siapa yang tidak tahu akan mahluk aneh gak berotak itu, dulu zombie itu hanya ada di film atau game dan sekarang... Mereka disini. Oh apalagi yang membuat hari ini semakin indah.

FPP (first person pov)

Aku memandang tangan ku yang penuh akan darah dan pistol Colt M1911 yang peluru nya tinggal beberapa kali tembakan lagi. Aku memandang ke arah kanan terlihat mayat hidup itu atau zombie sedang berjalan kearah nya dengan terseok-seok.

"Sial kenapa kalian tidak mati saja?!" Aku pun membidik kepalanya dan menekan pelatuk nya lalu...

Dor...

Satu peluru menembus ke arah pria yang sudah terinfeksi itu.

Dan aku kembali berlari ke arah kiri dan setelah keluar dari gang sempit tadi dia melihat kota hancur... Darah dimana-mana teriakan minta tolong terus saja terdengar. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati ke Arab mobil polisi yang menabrak dinding. Lalu membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melihat tubuh polisi itu membeku dengan kulit pucat.

Pelan-pelan aku mengambil pistol dan peluru yang ada di mayat polisi dan tidak lupa senter. Saat dia berbalik akan pergi bahu nya seperti dipegang seseorang ketika aku melihat kebelakang polisi itu bangkit dan memegang bahu ku dan akan menggigit ku.

"Sial rasakan ini !!" Aku mengarahkan tinju ku ke muka nya lalu mengambil pistol yang ada di holster. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menembak dada nya berkali-kali hingga peluru ku habis.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan perlengkapan yang seadanya.

2 pistol, 30 peluru, makanan kaleng, dan 3 liter air bersih.

"Aku harus mencari senjata tambahan." Gumam ku. Aku pun memutuskan pergi ke toko senjata dan mengambil senjata disana.

Didalam perjalanan ke toko senjata aku melihat banyak hal mengerikan. Contohnya mahluk seperti cicak yang memiliki lidah panjang, pria raksasa dengan jas dan topi Fedora yang mengejar polisi dan team S.W.A.T. .Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa lari meninggalkan mereka yang dimakan zombie sambil bergumam maaf berkali-kali.

Dan saat aku tiba di toko senjata aku disambut oleh beberapa zombie dan yah... Mereka membuat ku buang-buang peluru. Setelah membunuh mereka aku pun masuk dengan pelan dengan pistol ditangan kanan dan senter ditangan kiri. Aku melihat-lihat senjata yang ada disana dan pilihan ku tidak banyak dan memutuskan untuk mengambil HK M416 dengan Supressor dan laser sight. Dengan 6 magazine dan tentu saja menambah peluru pistol ku dan memodifikasi nya.

Setelah aku memodifikasi pistol ku hingga dapat membawa 20 peluru aku pun berencana pergi dengan segala perlengkapan ku dan akan pergi ku San Diego untuk mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Tapi sebelum itu aku mengambil makanan dari supermarket dan beruntung atau apa aku menemukan mobil Camaro modified dengan bensin full.

"Ayo lah hidup ayo." Aku mencoba menghidupkan mobil itu dan...

Brum...

Mobil itu menyala yang membuat ku tersenyum.

Aku mengendarai mobil hasil curian ini dengan tenang sambil melihat kearah luar yang sangat sepi. Sudah 3 hari dia keluar dari kota yang pertama dikunjungi makanan nya akan habis besok dan air tersisa 1 liter lagi. Aku bahkan sempat digigit oleh zombie itu dan yah untung nya aku reflek dan langsung meninju muka zombie itu lalu memijak kepalanya sampai hancur.

Dan oh kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki aku lahir di Berlin, Jerman tapi aku tumbuh di Amerika. Umur ku kisaran 24 dan yah... Sekian untuk perkenalan.

FPP (Naruto end)

Sambil bersiul siul Naruto mengendarai mobil nya dan dia berhenti di pom bensin. Dia mengisi minyak mobilnya hingga penuh dan beberapa botol besar dengan minyak. Lalu...

Tep. Tep. Tep.

Ada suara langkah kaki berjalan ke arah Muller dengan nafas yang sangat berat Muller yang tahu itu pun langsung mengambil pistol nya lalu berbalik dan membidik kepalanya lalu...

Dor...

Dengan sekali tembak dia melumpuhkan mahluk dihadapan nya. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara helikopter yang membuat Muller penasaran. Lalu melihat keatas dan terlihat helikopter AH-1 cobra dan Blackhawk yang berterbangan dilangit.

"Pasukan Marinir? Cepat juga merespon situasi ini." Dan terdengar banyak suara tembakan. Dan dikarenakan penasaran Muller pun pergi ke arah tembakan tersebut.

Di sisi lain.

"Tembak terus !! Jangan biarkan mereka lewat !!" Prajurit disana terus menembaki para zombie yang berdatangan. Dengan bantuan 3 Abrams dan 6 M2 Bradley strategi bertahan ini berjalan dengan lancar ditambah datang nya AH-1 cobra dengan blackhawk membuat pekerjaan lebih mudah.

Tiba-tiba kaki salah satu prajurit itu menarik kaki nya dan memakan nya. Mahluk yang memakan prajurit itu adalah licker (nama NATO) memiliki tubuh layak nya manusia tapi berjalan dengan kedua tangan dan kaki memiliki otak yang nampak dan lidah yang panjang.

"Sial mahluk brengsek!!!"

Disisi Naruto.

Sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikan pertarungan korps marinir Amerika dengan zombie.

"Damn... Bahkan Abrams sampai dibawa kesini. Sekalian aja nanti pesawat tempur F-22 raptor." Gumam Naruto. Dan dia berinisiatif membantu marinir yang mulai terdesak.

Dengan pelan dia bergerak ke arah sana dengan tas berisi peluru dan makanan dan minuman. Dia hanya memegang pistol dengan Silencer.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja melihat sekumpulan zombie berjalan ke arah marinir yang terkepung. Lalu dia mulai menembak dengan membidik kepala.

Cucucucucu...

Dan berhadil menumbangkan 5 zombie dan berlanjut hingga habis. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu di tas nya dan mengambil Claymore yang dia dapat dari toko senjata waktu itu.

"Mampus makan tuh Claymore." Gumam Naruto.

Lalu dia pergi dan mengambil Springfield yang ada di punggung nya. (Notes : dia dapat Springfield dari sebuah rumah kosong)

Dan mulai membidik kepala zombie yang dekat marinir dan mulai menembak...

Dor.. Dor.. Dor..

Peluru demi peluru menembus badan zombie itu sehingga rubuh. Dia terus menembak hingga tidak terlihat zombie lagi.

Disisi marinir.

Dor.. Dor.. Dor..

Suara tembakan terdengar tapi itu menargetkan zombie.

"Oh siapa pun yang menembak akan ku traktir dia minum malam nanti." Gumam sang kapten. Dan lanjut menembak.

Di sisi Muller.

Muller tetap menembak hingga dia mendengar sesuatu yang ada dibelakang nya. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang ada beberapa anjing zombie yang memakan seorang marinir.

"Sial bagaimana aku tidak tahu mereka dibelakang ku?" Masih dengan rasa bingung Muller menodong pistol nya. Anjing itu melihat ke arah Muller dan mulai mendatangi Muller.

"Kalian ingin memakan ku? Hadapi aku dulu." Dengan gesit anjing itu berlari dan melompat ke arah Naruto dan menabrakkan kepalanya ke Naruto hingga Naruto mental ke sebuah pohon.

"Arghhhh... Sial mahluk apa kalian ini?!" Dengan frustasi dia mulai menembak anjing pertama tapi gagal lalu tembakan kedua yang tepat dikepala. Lalu anjing kedua berlari dari arah kanan dan ada lagi anjing dari kiri. Posisi Naruto sangat terjepit. Anjing kedua berlari dan menggigit tangan kanan Muller hingga berdarah lalu Naruto membalas dengan meninju kepala nya hingga dia melepaskan gigitan nya lalu kaki kiri nya menendang anjing yang akan datang dari sebelah kiri hingga anjing itu terpelanting. Saat melihat kesempatan Naruto langsung mengambil pistol dan membunuh kedua anjing itu.

Naruto terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuh nya ke pohon. Lalu mengambil perban yang ada di tas nya dan mulai memperban tangan nya yang tergigit anjing itu. Dan dia mengambil sebuah botol yang bertuliskan 'painkiller' seperti namanya obat itu menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Dengan pelan dia berdiri dan berjalan mengambil Springfield nya yang sempat terjatuh karena terjangan anjing tadi. Lalu dia memutuskan mendatangi para tentara itu. Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar hutan tempat dia menjadi sniper buat para tentara.

Saat sudah sampai dia melihat banyak sekali mayat zombie dan manusia. Sepertinya tidak semua marinir selamat dari gelombang zombie tersebut. Dan dia memutuskan untuk naik ke arah tank Abrams yang kelihatan masih berfungsi perlahan dia membuka palka nya dan perlahan Menyenter kedalam tank tersebut.

"Mungkin benda ini masih dapat digunakan." Gumam Naruto.

"Tapi aku kekurangan orang untuk mengendarai tank ini."

Menghela nafas panjang lalu dia keluar dari tank itu dan mulai memeriksa semua tubuh marinir disana. Dia hanya menemukan beberapa senjata sejenis AR, SMG, dan LMG. Dan harus memilih satu saja untuk menjadi senjata cadangan. Setelah berpikir keras Muller memutuskan memilih AR bernama M4A1.

"Kuharap ini akan membantu ku kedepannya."

Dum. Dum. Dum.

Langkah kaki raksasa itu seperti mendatangi tempat Muller. Naruto menolehkan badannya ke belakang dan melihat monster besar tinggi memakai jas dan topi mafia. Kulit nya berwarna seperti perak.

"Oh mahluk apa lagi ini?!"

Benar-benar hari yang indah.

TBC


End file.
